


Royaume-Uni

by Laeana



Series: Dead Hearts [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Complicated Relationships, Difficult Decisions, Disappointment, Family Drama, Fix-It, Getting Back Together, Growing Up, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Kings & Queens, Language of Stones, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Negotiations, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Advice, Repressed Memories, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Chacun son dilemme, chacun ses problèmes.Quand un mariage semble être décidé, il faut tout faire pour le réaliser ... ou l'empêcher.Lewis et Lando, Lando et Lewis, le Roi et le Prince du royaume britannique.Deux personnes différentes et liées ...
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Dead Hearts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696078
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. i never forgot you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [United Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986333) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



— Sortez.

Sa voix résonne dans la salle et ses servants s'exécutent. Laissé seul, il laisse échapper un soupir profond. Le plan entre ses mains ne lui semble pas du tout satisfaisant mais il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire de mieux.

Il bloque dessus depuis des semaines.

L'annonce du roi espagnol n'arrange pas du tout ses affaires. Lewis essaye de ne pas penser à quel point tout pourrait être chamboulé parce que le pessimisme ne lui va vraiment pas au teint et relit une dernier fois les termes qu'il propose.

Voilà cinquante ans que sa dynastie s'est imposée sur celle des Norris au pouvoir; les deux familles ayant longtemps concurrencé l'une et l'autre. Et tout peut soudainement s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

Il refuse que ça arrive mais ne veut pas non plus accabler son frère, ce serait malvenu de sa part. Il est juste franchement bloqué. Il n'irait pas jusqu'au désespoir, ce ne serait pas le bon terme, mais irrémédiablement coincé.

Il n'a pas fait beaucoup de promesses mais il dirige ce royaume depuis qu'il a vingt ans. Il a vu passer la guerre de l'Europe sous ses yeux et a été l'un de ceux qui se sont très vite imposés pour une Alliance.

Un long règne. Un bon règne. Il a fait le meilleur pour son peuple et ce dernier le lui est plus que reconnaissant, conciliant. Il ne peut pas laisser le plus jeune roi lui mettre des battons dans les roues.

Un mariage avec la fille aînée des Norris, quelle idée.

Il a pourtant été sûr que tout tournerait en sa faveur quand il a vu Lando s'amouracher de Carlos. Son comparse était un vrai soleil à lui tout seul, il avait été quasiment sûr qu'il ferait tomber son béguin amoureux de lui. Et ce n'était franchement pas plus mal, une histoire d'amour heureuse et lui qui pouvait réaffirmer son accès au trône.

Ce mariage élève la princesse à un rang plus élevé, à un statut plus élevé, et il n'a toujours pas d'héritier.

Les papiers en main pourrait lui permettre un retournement de situation mais il n'en est même pas sûr. Il n'a jamais apprécié les mariages politiques, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux mais ...

Il se redresse, signe d'un geste hâtif les documents, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'y attarder plus longtemps, avant de se lever, et de sortir de la pièce.

— Annulez mon emploi du temps de la semaine. Je vais directement en Allemagne, remettre ces documents en main propre.

Son conseiller bafouille, surpris, il le fait taire d'un regard. Continue d'avancer rapidement, avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner.

— Et ... sortez le Perce-Neige du coffre royal. Glissez-le dans la chambre de Lando en cadeau.

— L-Le ... Le Perce-Neige ? Vous êtes sûr votre majesté ?

Il ferme les yeux en un soupir. Il imagine trop bien les yeux de chien battu, la mine décomposée du plus jeune à la nouvelle, avant qu'il ne se recompose une façade neutre, tristement lisse, comme il devait avoir appris à le faire depuis sa tendre enfance.

— Plus que sûr.

Ce n'est qu'une petite consolation, il sait que Lando mérite plus que ça, il sait à quel point une telle déception amoureuse peut être difficile, surtout à cet âge. Surtout le premier que l'on croit être le grand amour.

Ses valises sont apprêtés et il est déjà parti. C'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voir le jeune Norris en face.

Il prie Sebastian pour lui pardonner de revenir l'importuner, encore une fois. En vérité, il ne sait absolument pas ce que leur entrevue va donner et ça peut être un échec total. Il n'est pas préparé à le revoir, il a le cœur serré en y pensant. Leurs rencontres ont été plus qu'éclair ces derniers temps.

Il suppose qu'il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, ni s'en vouloir.

Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Une longue histoire d'amitié dans lequel un petit plus a fini par s'aventurer. Une histoire de retrouvailles à chaque sommet, sur les champs de bataille, d'alliance.

Ils se sont aimés de la plus tendre des manières. Ils se sont déchirés de la plus terrible des manières.

Ils ont peut-être été trop naïfs, à croire que tout irait bien, à croire qu'ils pouvaient jouer éternellement l'entre-deux. S'aimer derrière des portes closes, prétendre être les meilleurs amis du monde devant la foule.

La vérité c'est qu'ils ont envisagé de se marier. Lewis a l'impression que ça fait une décennie, mais ils l'ont envisagé. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été seuls à pouvoir accéder au trône.

Et la trahison fait très mal.

Une histoire d'amants, une histoire qui se répercute, qui se répète. Chacun choisit sa meilleure arme et les voilà partis à se blesser, encore et encore. Se rendre jaloux, malheureux.

Jusqu'à ce que Sebastian se marie.

Leur lutte s'est retrouvée brisée. Son cœur l'a été davantage. Il s'est retiré très vite des accords, mais a enfin mis fin à la guerre impitoyable se jouant entre leurs deux pays.

Place stable, retrouve ta respiration, calme-toi.

Cela n'a jamais été digne d'un roi. Il n'a pas laissé cela l'atteindre, pas même quand son ancien amant a perdu sa femme, victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. Il n'a jamais répondu non plus aux accusations murmurées, fourvoyées à son égard.

S'ils pensaient vraiment qu'il s'abaisserait à de telles choses, pour retrouver Sebastian, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de son grand orgueil ni d'à quel point leur relation avait été spéciale.

L'allemand était heureux, pourquoi pas ? Il ne s'est pas mis en travers de son chemin, il a attendu, a tout observé. Il a même offert ses condoléances et a envoyé un cadeau, une interrogation.

Son gardénia. La bague en scolécite qu'il avait faite fabriquée à l'époque de leurs jours heureux. Finement sculptée à l'image de la fleur usée pour décrire l'autre roi, encore dans l'ivresse de leur romance.

Il a reçu un refus. Quelque chose qui s'y apparente. Une bague en sélénite, taillée à l'image d'une aubépine. Quel ironie.

Il a gardé l'anneau autour de son cou pourtant. Au bout d'une chaîne. En secret. Il ne peut décemment pas dire qu'il aura été son seul véritable amour, il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas dire.

Le palais n'a pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. De quand date-t-elle ...? il n'en a même pas le souvenir. Trop longtemps.

Il est accueillit avec une certaine surprise qui n'en est pas une au final. Il se murmure depuis des jours que lui et le roi d'Allemagne discutent de projets importants. Il apporte juste sa réponse finale, sa proposition finale.

Il trouve Sebastian dans la salle du trône, en train de discuter avec Kimi, et il se fige quelques instants, doit se rappeler comment respirer. Sa main triture d'un geste nerveux l'anneau présent sous son costume.

Respire.

Tout recommencer, présentation correcte. Une vieille histoire. Il s'est toujours douté que les deux avaient gardé un certain contact, avoir été amants a dû rapprocher après tout. Il compose un air neutre sur son visage et détend son corps.

— Roi d'Allemagne, Roi de Finlande.

— Roi du Royaume-Uni. Quel surprise.

— Pardonnez-moi de m'être invité, vous avez l'air occupé. Je souhaitais simplement vous remettre en main ma réponse, peut-être devrais-je repasser plus tard.

Il est l'arrivant ici. Les deux autres hommes échangent un regard circonspect, avant que le plus âgé ne hoche la tête.

— Non, restez. C'est à moi de m'en aller, je pense avoir fait mes affaires ici.

— Kimi, tu es sûr que ...

— Oui, bien sûr, Seb. Je ne vais pas refuser une requête pareille, j'étais juste surpris de son commanditaire.

Le roi finlandais s'éloigne rapidement, un air suffisant sur le visage. Lewis se sent un peu mal à l'aise, pas à sa place dans cette grande salle, salle où il a vu un mariage être annoncé des années plus tôt, lui brisant irrémédiablement le cœur.

— Donc, Lewis ?

— Oui, je ... oui. Une proposition. Rédigée. J'espère qu'elle va te convenir, tous les détails y sont apposés et ... je devrais peut-être te laisser les lire seul, tu auras le temps de réfléchir ...

Il est faible. Il n'assume même pas ce qu'il a proposé. Les papiers sont dans la main de Sebastian et il se détourne rapidement, souhaitant quitter la salle au plus vite.

— Un mariage politique ?

L'interrogation fuse comme un éclair et il est gelé sur place. Il se retourne lentement, prenant une respiration profonde.

— ...Oui ?

Il baisse les yeux, récitant comme une leçon parfaitement apprise.

— Cela peut nous apporter beaucoup d'avantages. A l'un comme l'autre. Tout est détaillé ... je pense vers la fin, je ... J'ai fait des prévisions et des calculs.

Il fait de vagues mouvements de main pour illustrer ses faits, ne relève pas le regard, toujours incertain.

— Lew, est-ce que tu peux me regarder s'il te plaît ?

Il se mord la lèvre mais finit par faire ce qui lui est demandé. Le surnom y est beaucoup pour quelque chose, parce que ça fait tellement longtemps que Sebastian ne l'a pas appelé comme ça.

Quelque chose attire son attention brièvement. Il se demande s'il a bien vu. Quand il revérifie, il a un hoquet de stupeur qu'il ne peut même pas cacher. Le gardénia est à son doigt. Il aurait probablement dû le remarquer avant, puisque son compagnon n'est pas le genre à porter des bijoux, mais ...

— Tu le portes.

— Hein ? Ah, oui. C'était un trop joli cadeau pour que je ne le fasse pas.

L'allemand a un air un peu gêné mais lui paraît adorable.

— J'ai toujours pensé que tu m'en voulais ... j'ai toujours pensé que tu m'avais refusé.

— Pas vraiment, pas comme ça du moins. Je sais que tu ne voyais rien de mal en m'envoyant ce cadeau.

Il se demande alors ce que son interlocuteur insinue avec cette phrase. Quels torts il lui reproche. C'est la conversation la plus sincère qu'ils aient eu depuis un sacré moment et il sent une émotion indésirable lui piquer la gorge.

— Mais cette proposition de mariage, je vais la refuser.

Il ... bon. Il ne s'est pas attendu à grand-chose de la part de cette proposition. Il a espéré, a vraiment eu l'espoir que cela fonctionne. Il tente de ne pas faire attention à cette sensation de naufrage qui se répand dans son estomac.

— D'accord. Très bien. Ok. C'était à prévoir. Je vais essayer d'aller vers les autres, rien n'est perdu.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à cette histoire de mariage ?

Il passe une main sur son visage, grimaçant. Il ne demande pas aux autres d'éprouver de l'empathie quant à sa situation, ce n'est pas ça le but. Le problème étant qu'ils ne comprennent pas vraiment.

— L'alliance nous assure une situation stable au niveau de l'Europe. Pourquoi engager d'autres discussions ?

— Parce que ce n'est pas à propos de l'Europe !

Son soudain éclat surprend Sebastian dont le regard s'adoucit pourtant sans aucun doute.

— C'est à propos de moi et de moi seul. C'est à propos de mon royaume, d'une dynastie que mon père et son père avant lui ont tout fait pour protéger. Je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber comme ça. Ce mariage c'est l'espoir de ...

L'allemand soupire platement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers les gardes qui sont à la porte d'entrée et de lancer :

— Dites aux princesses que notre petite sortie est reportée, j'ai des choses à régler.

Les deux soldats acquiescent et sortent de la pièce, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Une fois cela fait, le plus jeune se tourne vers lui.

— Ce n'est pas ça que je te reproche, Lew. Ça n'a jamais été l'objet de mes accusations. Je ne peux pas te reprocher de faire de ton mieux pour gouverner, pour ton peuple, de vouloir maintenir ton pouvoir.

Lewis secoue la tête. Ils vont enfin rentrer dans le sujet qui fâche, il en a l'impression. Autant se jeter les bras ouverts dedans.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu me reproches, exactement, Seb ?


	2. too afraid to lose you again

Ils sont là, en tête à tête. A se regarder, yeux dans les yeux. Il se perd dans les iris couleur azur qui lui font face. Le temps semble s'être figé, quelques instants. A peine une seconde, peut-être.

— Je te reproche de ne jamais avoir rien dit, de ne jamais avoir rien fait. Je te reproche de ne pas m'avoir couru après, de m'avoir laissé m'en aller. C'est ça qui m'a fait mal, Liebe.

Une tristesse infinie le parcoure.

— Mais tu ne m'as rien laissé à quoi m'accrocher. J'ai cru ... j'ai sincèrement cru que tu étais passé outre notre relation. Que j'étais le seul à être bloqué ici, sur un bateau qui était en train de couler.

Il y a un silence, un peu long. Un silence où ils ne font rien d'autre que de se fixer. Le même sentiment, la même impression. Ils n'ont jamais changé.

— Tu as été mon premier vrai amour, le plus dévastateur. Mais je n'arriverais jamais à passer outre notre relation.

Un murmure, à peine quelques mots qui balancent tout. Une vérité tue peut-être trop longtemps.

La scolécite, pour dissiper la tristesse, l'anxiété et apaiser.

La sélénite, pour le soin, la paix intérieure, l'intuition, le jugement.

La main de Sebastian glisse sur sa joue avec douceur, il s'avance un petit peu, avec timidité. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent au détour du chemin. Le baiser prend de la profondeur, ça fait si longtemps.

Une jambe se glisse entre les siennes et il gémit, resserre son emprise autour du cou de son compagnon.

— Bon sang, Lewis ... tu m'as tellement manqué.

Ils sont essoufflés. Respirant à peine contre le cou l'un de l'autre. Sa respiration s'emballe, il sent les larmes lui mouiller les yeux. Il ne devrait pas pleurer. Il ne devrait pas pleurer en sentant ce parfum, en ressentant ces sensations ... ça lui fait tellement de mal. Est-ce qu'il peut retrouver tout ce qu'il a un jour perdu ?

— Toi aussi. Toi aussi ... je t'aime. Ne va plus voir ailleurs, ne te marie plus avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Je ne compte pas le faire, je voulais juste savoir si c'était sincère. Ou purement politique.

— Ce n'est jamais que politique avec toi.

L'allemand rit. Ce son le fait frissonner. Il ne veut juste pas mettre fin à cette étreinte, à ce moment. La sensation que tout va trop vite et que rien n'est jamais assuré.

— Mon dieu, si j'avais su que le fait que Carlos puisse se marier te ferait bouger, je l'aurais peut-être fait bouger plus vite.

— Arrête, ça n'arrange définitivement pas mes affaires. Pas que les miennes d'ailleurs.

— Lando, pauvre chou. Ce genre de situation est ce que tout le monde aimerait éviter. Croiser l'homme qui t'a brisé le cœur tous les jours ...

— Tu parles d'expérience ?

Sebastian se recule et il étouffe un grognement de protestation. Il entend alors la porte claquer dans le fond, signe que les gardes sont revenus.

— Mais de la part du roi du Royaume-Uni, je m'attendais à mieux comme proposition de mariage. Retente ta chance, vois si ça me donne envie de te dire oui ?

Il est étouffé devant tant de culot et en même temps ça l'amuse énormément. Il n'est pas contre devoir lui faire la cour.

D'ailleurs il lui coure après toute la semaine. Assez drôle mais il fait en sorte d'avoir son attention et c'est à la fois énormément d'effort et en même temps très peu. Parce que, bien que son ancien amant essaye d'être insensible, cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas prêtés à ce jeu.

Il a appris par lettre le retour du frère et de la sœur Norris au Royaume-Uni. Ils sont revenus avant lui, bon, il s'en est douté. Il révise les dernières mesures qu'ils ont mis en place quand son amour entre dans la pièce.

— Tu as offert des cadeaux. A mes enfants.

Il ne relève pas les yeux des documents qu'il a en main et se contente de hausser les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.

— Elles te ressemblent. Beaucoup. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je sais que je n'étais pas là pour leur naissance, j'ai simplement pensé que ça pouvait leur faire plaisir.

Lewis est encore une fois sincère. Il a fait la rencontre d'Emilie et de Matilda alors qu'il se promenait dans le château. Un hasard total.

— Et tu as parlé avec Kimi avant son départ.

Il a voulu parler avec le susnommé correctement avant qu'il ne retourne en son pays. S'assurer que tout allait bien entre eux et la conversation a été bonne. Étonnamment bonne.

— Tu n'as pas prévenu tes conseillers sur le pourquoi tu venais ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, tu n'avais pas besoin que des rumeurs courent sur ton dos.

— Mais ça t'aurait facilité la tâche, ton règne.

— Mais la facilité ne veut pas dire que c'est une bonne chose. Tu aurais pu être en colère, tu aurais pu refuser de me voir. Je n'aurais pas voulu que les choses s'empirent et tu ne méritais pas un tel traitement.

Il a tout pensé soigneusement malgré tout. Il s'est fait ses idées, ses avis. L'amour qu'il a à l'égard de l'autre roi et le respect lui ont fait être prudent. Même si ses proches ne comprennent pas tous son départ.

— Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait tout ça.

— ...c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Sebastian rit doucement, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, secouant la tête. A son doigt brille toujours le gardénia.

— Tu ne changeras jamais. Tu ne te rends jamais compte de tes propres actions, de ce que tu fais.

Il rencontre son regard bleu avec une certaine appréhension. Il est perdu. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il essaye d'agir pour le mieux la plupart du temps, parce qu'il sait qu'il peut regretter ses actions, il a déjà pu regretter ses choix avant. Alors il pèse soigneusement les conséquences. Il n'a rien à se reprocher.

— J'accepte ta proposition.

A ce moment là, il ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qui vient d'être dit. Il reste béat quelques instants, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Ma ... proposition ? De mariage ?

— Je ne crois pas que tu m'as fait d'autre proposition.

Il hoche la tête lentement. D'une main tremblante, il vient chercher la bague à son cou, sous son haut, avant d'arracher le chaînon de son cou et de le tirer.

— Tu l'avais gardé ...

Il se lève, trébuche presque parce il s'est levé un peu trop précipitamment, avant de contourner le bureau et de se mettre devant Sebastian, prenant sa main gauche dans les siennes.

— Il y a bien longtemps, peut-être un peu trop longtemps, tu m'as dit que l'aubépine me correspondait. Parce que j'étais quelqu'un qui espérait, parfois trop, mais qui ne le dévoilait jamais à voix haute.

Ce ne sont pas les mots exacts. Il ne se souvient pas des mots exacts. Il les a égarés, dans un coin de sa mémoire.

— Je te demande d'accepter cette alliance, comme une extension de mon âme, et de me prendre ainsi pour ton époux.

Il passe une main dans son cou, la nervosité le submerge. Il se sent de nouveau jeune, comme si toute cette scène se passait des années auparavant, elle aurait dû se dérouler des années auparavant, mais quand il relève le regard, il comprend que c'est la même chose pour son partenaire.

— Je crois que ceci t'appartient alors.

L'allemand enlève le gardénia à son doigt et le fait glisser vers lui, un sourire éclairant son visage.

Ils échangent les anneaux et ce poids sur son annulaire est familier, presque réconfortant, ça lui fait du bien. Ils s'appartiennent, c'est une équivalence.

— D'accord. D'accord ... je n'arrive pas à réaliser que-

Sebastian coupe court à ses élucubrations en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il gémit, pris par surprise. Quand cessera-t-il de le prendre par surprise ?

— Qu'est-ce qui ... qui t'a fait choisir ?

Il est essoufflé en à peine une touche. Un certain magnétisme entre eux, impossible à arrêter. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il va pouvoir vivre le rêve de toute une vie.

— Tu as changé, Lew. Tu es devenu plus mature, d'une certaine façon.

— Quel âge est-ce qu'on avait à l'époque ? On était des adolescents, à peine des adultes. J'ai du m'adapter à la hauteur de mes tâches.

— Tu as perdu quelque chose ...

Presque un murmure et son partenaire scrute ses yeux à la recherche de quelque chose.

— Je t'ai perdu toi. Puis j'ai compris que c'était probablement le genre de choses dont je ne me remettrais pas, alors je suis passé outre. Alors je me suis concentré sur mon travail.

Une douleur qui bat dans sa poitrine, qui semble enfin s'arrêter aujourd'hui. Tant mieux, bien que les dommages ont quand même eu lieu.

— Je ne suis pas à plaindre.

— Je ne te plains pas, j'ai eu des mauvais moments aussi.

Il pose son front contre celui de l'homme qui lui fait face, ils respirent presque à l'unisson et il est apaisé. Pour la première fois depuis des années.

— Dis-moi pourquoi s'est-on séparés ?

— Ce n'était pas notre temps, Liebe.

Ce n'est pas faux mais ça ne veut pas dire que la vérité fait moins souffrir.

— Et maintenant ça l'est ?

— Je suppose.

Sebastian lui offre un regard doux avant de prendre sa main et d'y déposer ses lèvres dessus en signe d'engagement.

— Prenons un nouveau départ, Lewis. On ne doit pas forcément oublier ce qu'on a vécu mais s'en servir comme une expérience

— L'achèvement de bien des années.

— Lewis ...

Un sanglot passe ses lèvres. Il a retenu ses larmes pendant si longtemps qu'avec le soulagement elles roulent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Les bras de son partenaire s'enroulent autour de lui.

— Lewis ... Liebe ... ça va aller.

— J'ai peur tu sais. J'ai peur d'avoir espéré et de finalement que ça ait été pour rien. J'ai peur de t'aimer, parce que ça a fini si mal la dernière fois.

— On ira mieux. On peut que aller mieux.

— Comment tu en es sûr ? On disait ça la première fois et on a fini en guerre !

Lewis se dégage de l'étreinte, s'écartant rapidement. L'angoisse a suivi le soulagement, tellement d'angoisse que tout recommence. Il se met à l'écart, essaye de calmer sa respiration. De haut en bas. Respirer. Yeux fermés. Il n'entend plus un bruit venant de la part de son fiancé.

Quand il se retourne, celui-ci lui offre un regard empli de tristesse et d'affliction. Il se demande ce qu'ils ont raté.

— Je suis désolé, Sebastian. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

Ledit fronce les sourcils immédiatement, sa moue se tordant de désaccord.

— Quoi ? Mais Lewis, ce qu'on vient de convenir, tu ne peux pas juste-

— Désolé. Désolé, je ne suis peut-être pas prêt. Je t'aime tellement, je ne peux pas ...

— Lewis !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien des souvenirs et le début d'une idylle à développer dans la troisième partie. J'ai essayé de faire de Lewis quelqu'un de sensible fondamentalement, mais qui faisait le bien autour de lui. J'espère que c'est réussi. hehe, un peu de langage des pierres, pour mon plaisir personnel. Que pensez-vous de sa fuite également, de son retour précipité ?


	3. forever and ever

Il s'éclipse, totalement sonné. Il se sent au plus mal mais il fait ce qu'il a annoncé et se retire immédiatement. Son carrosse est attelé et il se sent désarmé, c'est un sentiment nouveau. Il est venu pour chercher quelque chose et repart avant de l'avoir obtenue.

— _Vous ne restez pas, monsieur Lewis ?_

Une petite voix en allemand l'interrompt. C'est Emilie qui le regarde avec de grands yeux, malicieuse pour son âge.

Son interprète s'avance mais il l'arrête d'un geste. C'est bon, il a eu l'occasion d'apprendre cette langue.

— _Non, j'ai quelque chose à régler d'un peu urgent. Tu peux donner ça à ton père ?_

Elle semble surprise un instant en récupérant la lettre mais hoche la tête.

— _Vous parlez très bien allemand !_

— _J'avais quelqu'un à impressionner._

— _Ce doit être une personne chanceuse si vous faites autant d'effort pour elle !_

Il n'ose pas gâcher l'enthousiasme de la petite en lui disant que ça n'a servi à rien puisqu'il a parlé exclusivement en anglais avec Sebastian. Il lui caresse la joue avec douceur avant de se relever quand son cocher lui lance un regard interrogateur. Le chemin est long, semble-t-il lui dire et il n'a pas tort.

Il est temps de rentrer chez lui.

D'une certaine façon, il mène un grand combat politique contre une famille qui est opposée à la sienne depuis bien longtemps. Il pense qu'il n'aurait presque pas eu de mal à céder son trône à Lando.

Le jeune est différent du reste de sa famille, à bien des égards, il doit être le seul à avoir noué des liens avec lui. Peut-être sa sœur est-elle aussi sympathique mais elle ne lui a jamais parlé réellement. C'est loin de toutes ces conversations pas toujours très censées qu'il a eues avec son cadet britannique, répondant à chacune de ses interrogations de la meilleure façon possible.

Son château en vue, après un trajet épuisant, il laisser échapper un soupir, sachant très bien qu'il va avoir des comptes à rendre à certains. Ça l'épuise d'avance. Il aimerait pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut sans être critiqué ou questionné à chaque pas.

— Pouvez-vous me dire où se situe le prince Norris, s'il vous plaît ?

Il demande à deux de ses conseillers qui viennent de passer et de le saluer courtoisement. Ils s'arrêtent dès qu'ils entendent son interpellation.

— Il me semble ... il me semble qu'il n'a pas beaucoup quitté sa chambre ?

— Sa chambre du palais Ouest ?

Le palais Ouest, ou le palais ancestral des Norris. Si on donnait un nom au château dans lequel ils étaient actuellement, il suppose qu'ils l'appelleraient le palais Est mais comme c'est la demeure actuelle du Roi, c'est juste le Palais Royal.

— Non. Sa chambre, celle que vous lui avez offerte. Ici.

— Oh, je vois. Très bien.

— Votre Altesse ! S'il vous plaît, avez-vous réussi à vous accorder sur ce dont nous parlions avant votre départ ?

— Je ... je ne sais pas encore. Je rendrais ma réponse. Plus tard.

Lewis ne peut pas décemment dire qu'il vient de fuir le royaume allemand, juste après avoir pourtant obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il garde ça pour lui et se rend plutôt dans la pièce qui lui a été indiquée. Il frappe à la porte.

— Petit ? C'est Lewis.

A peine il s'annonce que la porte lui est ouverte. La salle est un peu sans dessus dessous avec des couvertures et des oreillers sur le sol, un lit défait, une table sur laquelle sont empilées quelques pâtisseries, le tout entourés de feuilles, plein de feuilles qu'il peut voir être colorées par l'écriture de son hôte.

Ce dernier a les boucles en désordre, les yeux rougis, bouffis, nul doute qu'il a versé des larmes et a eu du mal à dormir, il est encore dans une tenue sommaire qui doit lui servir de pyjama, la seule touche d'excentricité de sa tenue est la parure fièrement affichée à son cou.

— Tu ... Vous .. enfin vous êtes venu le reprendre c'est ça ?

Lando a considérablement pâli, portant immédiatement la main au collier, et il soupire calmement.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du vouvoiement ?

— Oui je ... j'étais juste nerveux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me voir aussi vite. Dès ton retour.

— Garde le Perce-Neige, c'est un cadeau. Je suis juste venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

La phrase peut-être à ne pas dire parce que aussitôt, les yeux de son comparse brillent et se remplissent de larmes alors que ses épaules viennent trembler violemment sous ses sanglots.

— Oh ...

Cela lui échappe. Il se mord la lèvre puis vient prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras presque spontanément. Il ne peut pas supporter de le voir comme ça, ça lui fait mal au cœur. Il lui rappelle son propre frère dans ces moments.

— Ça va aller, ça s'améliore toujours au fil du temps, tu verras.

— Et si ... et si ça ne s'améliore pas ? Bon sang je suis ridicule je pensais tellement que j'aurais la chance d'être heureux. C'était tellement possible, si proche de moi. Je le touchais du bout des doigts ... je l'aime, Lewis, je l'aime et ça fait si mal.

Cette scène lui rappelle bien des choses. Il se souvient d'avoir tenu l'héritier Rosberg dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, refusant pourtant après coup de le garder à ses côtés. Comme un souvenir obsédant, quelque chose qui le brûlait rien que par la pensée.

Il a connu cette peine, cette douleur. Il a eu le cœur brisé. Il sait mieux que quiconque ce que c'est de voir la personne qu'on aime se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce doit être pire puisque c'est sa sœur.

— Je sais, Lando. Je te comprends plus que tu ne le crois. Et ça te passera crois-moi. Il viendra un moment où tu arrêteras de souffrir, où les sourires redeviendront vrais, où tu pourras aimer de nouveau.

— Mais combien de temps ?

Il ne peut pas répondre. Combien de temps il lui a fallu ? Pour au final replonger droit vers la même sentence, le même destin, la même histoire d'amour.

— Les garçons ça craint ...

Lando renifle, un peu méprisant. Un petit rire lui échappe.

— L'amour en général ça craint.

L'autre britannique se recule, découpant méthodiquement une part de ce qui a dû être son quatre-heures et la mangeant silencieusement.

— Mais, dis-moi, Lewis ?

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tu pourras être à mes côtés ? Quand Carlos sera là ?

Il acquiesce vivement.

Bien sûr qu'il sera là. Il ne raterait pas une occasion de botter les fesses à l'espagnol. Il est sûr qu'il n'est pas le seul qui en meure d'envie.

Après, il n'envisageait pas qu'il remplirait ses engagements aussi vite. Honnêtement. Il veut juste que cette année s'achève afin qu'il puisse retrouver un peu de tranquillité, de sérénité.

Il commence les audiences, comme tout bon roi qu'il est. Il s'assoie sur son trône, quelques conseillers autour de lui, et le petit peuple défile un à un, pour porter quelques réclamations dont il prend note, qu'il écoute soigneusement. Après plus d'une semaine à être resté la moitié de ses journées avec Lando, il a du travail à rattraper.

A sa droite, Carlos a l'air nerveux dans son joli costume, nouvellement fabriqué, alors qu'il attend la famille Norris pour discuter des procédures et il a fallu qu'il attende dans son palais bon sang !

A sa gauche, parce qu'il les a placés à gauche, Max et Pierre fixent de façon meurtrière l'espagnol et attendent de pied ferme leur ami britannique pour prendre soin de lui.

Une migraine. Il commence à avoir une sacré migraine. Il ne sait pas qui il déteste le plus actuellement. Sa journée est fichue.

— N'y a-t-il plus aucune autre demande ?

Il commence à s'impatienter en voyant que plus personne ne se présente, les murmures des nobles présents dans la salle amplifiant son mal de tête.

— En fait, je crois que-

Mais son conseiller est interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvre de façon magistrale. Quelques gardes entrent dans la pièce, quelques nobles et il fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans son château ?

Quand Sebastian arrive en fin de file, un costume bleu magnifique qui fait ressortir ses yeux sur lui, il est bouche bée. L'allemand s'incline devant lui, restant à genoux, le regard simplement ancré dans le sien.

— Très cher Roi du Royaume-Uni, j'ai traversé terres et mers pour venir à votre rencontre. Je me languissais de vous et plus que tout je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de ne plus pouvoir vous revoir.

Tout le monde est silencieux, les yeux rivés sur eux, médusés devant la scène qui se déroule. Il est à la fois extrêmement embarrassé et un peu trop fier.

— Je viens donc ici, à genoux, à vous demander de m'accorder votre main. Pas par pur intérêt politique mais ...

Un éclat. Son cœur chavire. Il a l'impression de tomber davantage amoureux de cet homme qui lui fait face.

— Mais par amour.

— R ... Relevez-vous.

Il essaye de garder une mine composée. De rester éloquent, d'une certaine manière. C'est si dur, son cerveau tourne dans le vide.

— Mon Roi ?

Il se lève de son siège et se rapproche de son prétendant rapidement avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés puisque celui-ci ne s'est pas relevé.

— _Est-ce que tu acceptes, Lew ?_

— _Bien sûr, comment ne pourrais-je pas ?_

Les yeux bleus de Sebastian brillent d'émotion et il met quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'ils viennent de parler en allemand.

— _Tu as vraiment tout fait pour moi ..._

— _Relève-toi ?_

Cette fois, son compagnon le fait et il prend sa main dans la sienne. Ce simple contact lui fait un peu de bien. L'allemand a osé là où il ne l'a pas fait, ils se complètent toujours.

— Il semble que nous allons devoir nous excuser pour discuter de détails, Roi d'Allemagne ?

— Je vous suis.

Sitôt passés dans le salon, il ferme la porte et s'appuie contre, laissant échapper un long soupir. Il n'en croit toujours pas ses yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Devant tout le monde ?

— Au moins j'étais sûr que tu ne fuirais pas, Liebe. Une fois m'a suffit, honnêtement. Puis on est sûr que ce soit officiel ...

Lewis passe une main sur son visage, il est bien sûr coincé. Il ne sait pas comment faire face à ces sentiments qu'il a si longtemps cachés, refoulés. C'est de sa faute bien sûr, c'est lui qui a choisi de se montrer là-bas, de faire sa déclaration. Mais quand même ...

Il respire profondément, essayant de se calmer, se sentant sujet à des tics nerveux qu'il n'apprécie pas forcément. Il n'entend même pas Sebastian s'approcher, sursaute juste quand sa main se pose sur son épaule.

— Regarde-moi. S'il te plaît.

Il abaisse sa main. Leurs regards se rencontrent. Ils n'ont plus vingt ans, ils ne sont plus pleins d'espoir et peut-être trop naïfs pour penser que tout va bien mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave de ce que semble lui assurer le plus jeune.

— Je t'aime aussi, toujours. Ce qu'on a vécu n'y change rien. Ces années sont derrière nous et on s'est fait tellement de mal mais je ... je sais qu'on est pas fait pour vivre l'un sans l'autre trop longtemps. Que ce soit toutes ces rencontres qu'on a partagées, même brièvement, je sais qu'à chaque fois j'étais heureux de te voir et je suis sûr que tu l'étais aussi.

— J'ai fait tellement d'effort pour t'éviter, je ne voulais pas gâcher ton bonheur, je pensais que je pouvais être malheureux si toi tu ne l'étais pas ...

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et son compagnon vient les embrasser lentement. Mais quand il relève le regard, ce dernier pleure aussi. Il fond et se jette presque dans les bras de celui qui lui fait face qui l'accueille sans rechigner.

— On doit faire mieux, on doit tellement mieux faire.

— Je ne me marierais plus avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne m'en irais plus loin de toi, je peux te promettre bien des choses, Liebe, tout ce que tu veux, tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Il fredonne calmement, gardant les bras autour de son cou avec un petit soupir. Est-ce que c'est ça le bonheur ? Est-ce qu'il peut réellement finir heureux ? Est-ce qu'il va enfin pouvoir se marier avec la personne qu'il aime ?

C'est peu dire, c'est juste tellement irréel. Il réalise à peine que il y a quelques instants, Sebastian l'a demandé en mariage devant une salle comble. Devant même Carlos, Max, Pierre, sa cour, ses conseillers, et Lando.

Ce souvenir brûle dans sa mémoire, mais pour une fois c'est un feu doux, qui le réconforte. Une fin heureuse, vraiment ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est ce qui semble être la fin de cette partie, la conclusion du point de vue de Lewis ou, en tout cas, son dénouement heureux. Il n'est pas retourné en Allemagne mais Sebastian est venu à lui. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la relation entre Lando et Lewis aussi, j'ai trouvé ça drôle mais aussi attendrissant, alors j'espère que ça vous a plus, la suite arrivé très vite ...
> 
> tumblr : laeana  
> (si ça vous intéresse, j'y poste les covers que j'avais fait pour chaque chapitre)


	4. keep it together

Les histoires d'amour parfaites n'existent pas, les fins heureuses n'existent pas ... pas pour lui en tout cas.

Lando a été tellement bercé de contes de fées, de princesses sauvées par des princes, de "ils se marièrent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", il en a probablement été aveuglé. Trompé, mis à mal.

Il vient juste de voir Lewis avoir son bonheur retrouvé et il ne peut pas ne pas être heureux pour lui même si ... même si lui reste seul. Même si lui ne le trouve pas. Il ferme les yeux avec douleur, ne voulant pas voir une scène qui peut se dérouler en face de lui. Il a entendu sa famille arriver dans le chaos, se glisser à droite, pas à ses côtés.

— Ça va, Lando ?

C'est ce que lui chuchote à l'oreille Max en le regardant avec grande inquiétude. Il n'est pas le seul puisque Pierre a aussi les yeux rivés sur lui. Il se tourne définitivement, tournant le dos à ce qui se passe derrière lui, essayant de ne pas oublier de respirer. Il hoche la tête.

— Sortons ?

Ses deux comparses le suivent soigneusement comme son ombre, protecteurs. S'ils ne les connaissaient pas mieux, il aurait pu être vexé voire détesté qu'on veille autant sur lui mais c'est ses amis. Ils ne veulent que son bien. C'est avec eux qu'il peut être l'une des rares fois lui-même. Ils s'arrêtent dans les jardins.

Il se sent déjà épuisé du déroulement des prochains jours, du jeu du chat et de la souris qu'il va devoir pratiquer s'il veut éviter Carlos au mieux et d'à quel point tout ça lui fait mal.

Quel naïveté. Sa première peine de cœur. Peut-être la plus dure. Il a envie de croire aux paroles du Roi britannique, il a tellement envie. Il sait que ce serait dommage de fermer son cœur là maintenant au monde extérieur mais c'est ce que son esprit lui crie de faire pour atténuer un tant soit peu ses souffrances.

— Lando ... n'abandonne pas si vite. On peut peut-être trouver un moyen, faire amendement. Ça ne change rien pour eux pas vrai ? Tu es un héritier Norris aussi et ta sœur n'aime pas particulièrement Carlos.

Des mots acerbes lui viennent à la bouche mais c'est peu approprié. Pierre a mis du temps avant d'être heureux, Max aussi. Tous deux ont parcouru une longue route semée d'embûches, de trahison, de peine et de douleur avant de voir le bout du tunnel. Il serait injuste de faire comme s'ils avaient acquis leur relation en un clin d'œil.

— C'est fou comme on croit toujours que tout va bien alors qu'en fait rien ne va. Comment tout est si fragile et peut s'effondrer en un battement de cil.

Il se laisse tomber dans l'herbe et ses servants vont sûrement faire une crise cardiaque en voyant que ladite a probablement taché son costume mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Il a des choses plus graves à l'esprit.

— J'aimerais être plus fort que ça.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être, gardes encore un peu ton innocence, tu la regretteras tellement après.

— Mais, Max, je ne ... je n'en veux pas. Si c'est pour être malheureux alors je n'en veux pas.

Le néerlandais le fixe en silence, un peu tristement. Lando soupire. Le soleil l'aveugle. Le vent frais souffle contre sa peau. Agréable contraste. Et lui qui a longtemps pensé Carlos comme son soleil personnel.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe au Sud-Est de l'Europe, Max ? Je n'ai eu que de vagues échos, j'ai été absent trop longtemps.

Pierre semble un peu anxieux et cette anxiété le fait se relever. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il a entendu brièvement parler de cette région mais sous peu de détails.

— Il semble qu'il y ait des rébellions. Plusieurs. Je ne suis pas sûr exactement, mais ça commence à devenir un problème. Lance a ... il avait ...

La mine de Max s'est obscurcie. Des rébellions ? Encore ? Si l'Alliance est en danger alors il se peut que la paix elle-même puisse vaciller. Un étrange sentiment se noue dans son estomac.

— Il m'avait emprunté des bateaux pour tenter le commerce avec eux. Des conflits sont cependant apparus et certains des navires ont été annihilés. On a envoyé des troupes pour calmer le jeu mais la situation empire, on cherche toujours une solution-

— Est-ce que je pourrais m'y rendre ?

Sa question fait se figer ses deux interlocuteurs, les yeux grands ouverts. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, soudain nerveux de l'attention qu'il en tire.

— Lando ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire, ça peut être dangereux tu sais.

— Bien sûr mais tu l'as dit toi-même pas vrai ? On a besoin d'envoyer des dirigeants ou ce qui s'en approche, j'ai un poste assez important pour y aller mais pas assez pour que mon éventuelle perte soit un drame pour la patrie.

— Tu as 20 ans ! Tu ne vas pas te rendre à la mort comme ça !

— Tellement de gens peuvent le faire à ta place, ce n'est pas la peine de risquer autant pour si peu !

Max et Pierre ont chacun leurs arguments et ceux-ci ne lui plaisent pas. Son âge n'a jamais été un argument. Le fait qu'on le lui rappelle l'outrage plus qu'autre chose.

— J'ai fait la guerre avec vous ! Moins longtemps c'est vrai mais je l'ai quand même pratiquée. Je sais me battre, je sais quoi faire, pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait m'empêcher de me rendre utile ?

— On s'inquiète pour toi. On sait bien que tu détestes qu'on parle de ton inexpérience mais cela reste que tu es jeune, tu comptes pour nous.

Le français a repris la parole après avoir échangé un regard avec le roi néerlandais. Il baisse la tête.

— S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi y aller. J'ai vraiment besoin de voir de nouveaux horizons.

— Réfléchis encore un peu, rends-nous la réponse à la fin de notre séjour d'accord ? On ne veut pas que tu sois motivé par ta peine de cœur.

Il acquiesce même s'il sait bien qu'il ne va pas changer d'avis. Lando est téméraire, c'est comme ça. Têtu, peut-être un peu trop. Bien des heures plus tard, il regagne sa chambre, celle du palais royal qu'il préfère tellement à sa chambre habituelle. Sa famille l'étouffe.

— J'ai entendu que tu voulais partir au Sud-Est ?

— Est-ce que tu me le déconseilles ?

Il se tourne vers Lewis qui reste songeur. Son bienfaiteur en quelque sorte. Bien entendu qu'il aime sa famille mais le roi britannique a une place spéciale dans son cœur. C'est une part de sa famille.

— Je sais que tu veux faire tes preuves et je sais que tu veux t'enfuir d'ici pour quelques temps. Alors je pense que c'est une bonne décision. Même si c'est dangereux.

— Le danger ne me fait pas peur.

— Si seulement il te faisait peur, petit, si seulement.

Il ne comprend pas le regret soudain qui est énoncé à haute voix. Pour le moment, à des lieux de ce qui les affolent, des révoltes, il se sent déterminé, animé d'un feu qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Pourquoi ne pas en faire sa quête ? Tenter l'aventure, pousser plus loin qu'il ne l'ait jamais été ?

— Tu sais ce que signifie le Perce-Neige ?

— Un espoir ... de jours meilleurs ?

Le plus âgé hoche la tête.

— Tu traverses un moment difficile. Tente de ne pas le perdre, garde le comme un porte bonheur.

— Je ne voudrais pas perdre quelque chose que vous ... que tu m'as offert.

Son interlocuteur lui sourit avec douceur avant de le serrer contre lui. Un geste assez bref mais qui le réchauffe de l'intérieur, le confortant sur ses positions.

— Je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'y aller. Je te soutiendrais si c'est ton choix. Tes amis aussi, tu sais bien.

— J'avais besoin de l'entendre. D'entendre que je faisais quelque chose de censé, pour une fois.

Il se frotte le visage, se sentant soudain fatigué.

— Ce n'est censé que si tu vas jusqu'au bout, que si tu es convaincu de faire la bonne chose. Les gens parlent beaucoup, à tort ou à raison. Il suffit pour toi de garder les yeux rivés sur tes objectifs, c'est la seule manière dont tu ne dériveras pas du chemin.

Lewis se relève alors, quand un serviteur entre dans la pièce et demande à ce qu'il se rende à son bureau. Sur le seuil de la porte, Lando se souvient de ce qu'il a oublié de dire. Ce qu'il tenait à dire.

— Lewis ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour ... pour ton mariage.

— Merci petit.

Et puis il est laissé seul. Il se laisse tomber en arrière avec un soupir. Il devrait commencer à faire ses valises pour partir le plus vite mais la population va forcément être au courant. Sa famille va être au courant de ses actions.

Il ne sait pas comment faire face. Il ne veut pas donner l'impression qu'il fuit le pays, même si, pour être honnête, c'est exactement ce qu'il fait.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il peut probablement demander à Alex et George de l'accompagner mais ça peut être mal vu. Et en même temps ce que vient de lui dire Lewis résonne à ses oreilles. Il doit faire ce dont il a envie, sans se soucier des autres. Il n'est pas Roi. Chacune de ses actions ne le met pas en péril.

Il a tellement été habitué au péril. Il ne sera pas roi, il ne veut pas l'être. Il peut laisser derrière lui ces codes d'honneur et ces traditions stupides. Sans offense à ses parents.

Il a fait en sorte de sauver Alex et George de toute sentence cruelle et ils ont fini par être bannis des Pays-Bas et de l'Italie. Il s'est immédiatement avancé pour leur offrir hospice en son pays. Ils restent ses amis d'enfance.

Les deux vivent donc en amoureux, un peu à la périphérie, bien au calme, loin de tout ce qui a pu se passer.

Ils lui manquent un peu. Il se sent plus seul à la cour. Se contente de l'appui de Lewis ou de se taire simplement. Faire tête basse. Les gens s'en soucient moins. C'est surtout qu'il est effrayé de faire une bourde.

De ses séjours à la cour espagnole, sa maladresse a fait rire Carlos qui a toujours trouvé un moyen de combler ses lacunes ou de tirer le meilleur de ses idées, mais il n'est plus là c'est sûr.

Oh, Carlos ...

Pourquoi être aussi cruel ? Il sent les larmes lui piquer les yeux de nouveau. Il se déteste de détester sa sœur actuellement qui ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a. Son amour inonde sa poitrine et il se noie presque volontairement dedans.

Il n'a jamais aimé autant, il n'a jamais cru être autant aimé. Le roi espagnol signifiait le monde même à ses yeux et il a cru que c'était réciproque, que tout irait bien. Il aurait dû se douter que ça n'allait pas être le cas. Il a vu les drames après tout.

Il n'a pas vraiment connu l'histoire d'amour de Lewis et de Sebastian, l'a juste entendue et en a vu les retombées. Il a cependant vu celle de Max, qui a si bien commencé, le mariage avec son prince charmant!, mais dont son déroulement a été tragique.

Il a vu l'amertume du néerlandais, sa douleur, sa tristesse, jusqu'à ce qu'à sa tentative de suicide. Il a vu son réveil, il a vu Daniel revenir à ses côtés et jurer de ne plus jamais le quitter. Combien de temps avant le remariage ? Est-ce qu'il sera de retour pour y assister ?

Il a aussitôt vu la romance de Pierre. Dramatique à un genre différent. Se tourner autour, encore et encore, se faire du mal, se revoir. Jusqu'à aimer et être aimé.

Lando aurait dû s'en douter. Aucune histoire d'amour n'est fondamentalement bien partie, il faut bien, bien longtemps avant d'atteindre un semblant de bonheur. Comme a-t-il pu être autant aveuglé ? Non ...

Carlos est le genre de personne qui te donne envie d'y croire jusqu'au bout, comme un désir inaccessible, une illusion, une utopie, comme le soleil. Plein de charisme et de charme, on est incapable de détourner le regard et on se brûle bien vite les ailes.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait encore se brûler les ailes si ça l'autorisait à retourner un peu au côté de l'espagnol.

Il laisserait la cire fondre, il la laisserait marquer son dos, tomber par gouttelettes, calcinant sa peau, se gravant au plus profond de sa chair, rien que pour tendre la main de nouveau, avoir l'espoir d'atteindre cette objectif, encore une fois.

Il se laisserait tomber sans hésitation, ressentirait la chute sans aucune peur, l'air lui fouettant le visage avec force, son corps rappelé à la terre, dure loi de la gravité, rien que pour cette impression d'avoir été proche, si proche du but.

Il s'autoriserait à sombrer dans l'inconscience, peu avant l'impact, le choc final, rien que pour ressentir de nouveau l'illusion d'avoir été aux côtés du soleil - ressentir l'illusion du soleil ayant été à ses côtés.

Les larmes roulent sans qu'il ne tente de les arrêter. Un vide dans sa poitrine. Il doit apprendre à grandir. Il doit apprendre à prétendre mieux que ça. Il vaut mieux que ça.

C'est pathétique d'être aussi mal pour un amour qui ne lui est même pas rendu, qui ne lui a probablement jamais été rendu. Il s'est fait des idées, il a rêvé, il a enjolivé sa situation, comme souvent. Le problème de la jeunesse, rêver trop.

— A propos de l'expédition dans le Sud-Ouest.

Il a divagué un peu. Cette phrase le rappelle immédiatement à l'ordre. La voix forte de Daniel résonne et il ouvre grand les yeux.

Pas qu'il n'est pas intéressé par la réunion au sommet qui se déroule actuellement. Lewis a tenu qu'il vienne, puisqu'il en sera l'un des principaux envoyés. Il a croisé tous ceux qu'il voulait voir, de Charles à Sebastian, en passant par Max et Pierre. Cela signifie aussi qu'il a dû croiser Carlos. Il l'a ignoré copieusement.

— Un sujet important. Si j'ai ramené Lando avec moi aujourd'hui, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il s'est porté volontaire pour s'y rendre et je trouvais que c'était une bonne option.

Des murmures emplissent la pièce. Il déglutit. Son roi lui adresse un regard et il sait qu'il doit appuyer l'idée de lui-même.

— Je suis un membre de la famille royale, ce qui sera une bonne chose pour gérer les conflits, mais je n'ai pas un statut trop important. Ma perte peut rester dérisoire. Je ne suis pas celui ayant le plus d'expérience mais j'ai un savoir non négligeable.

— Mais tu es l'héritier direct de la famille Norris.

Il ne s'est pas attendu à cette objection. Il ne s'est pas attendu à ce que le roi espagnol dise quoique ce soit. Ils ne se sont pas parlés depuis des semaines.

— Et ? Lewis se porte très bien et il me semble qu'il ne quittera pas de sitôt le trône.

— Tout peut arriver.

— Ahem. Il me semble que l'on peut lancer un vote, les arguments du prince me semblent censés.

Quelques regards sont lancés de droite à gauche. Il voit Max et Pierre se mordre la lèvre avant de lever tous deux la main lorsqu'il est demandé ceux qui sont pour son implication. Son cœur fait un bond. Il les aime vraiment, il est un peu ému qu'ils aient respecté son choix.

— La majorité a approuvé. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont des réticences, alors je propose d'envoyer quelqu'un avec lui.

Lando se fige quand il entend la contre-proposition de Daniel. Il lève les yeux vers le roi italien. Il ne peut pas lui faire ça.

— Ce serait mieux que ce soit l'un d'entre nous c'est sûr mais si vous avez des recommandations, pourquoi pas.

— Et pourquoi pas Carlos ? Il est plus âgé mais pas trop non plus, a de l'expérience et s'entend bien avec Lando, non ? Je sais qu'il y a la situation du mariage mais je sais aussi qu'il est plus apte à se libérer de ses charges ?

Il espère ne pas avoir compris ce qui vient d'être dit. Mais Lance oriente clairement sa proposition vers celui qu'il a nommé, sans malveillance aucune, pensant juste de manière synthétique.

— Carlos ?

Dis non, dis non. Je t'en prie, refuse cette offre. Il prie silencieusement, jouant avec ses doigts nerveusement. Cependant l'espagnol lui jette un regard et sourit doucement.

— Je suppose que je pourrais faire ça, bien sûr.

Max, Lewis et Pierre lui lancent aussitôt un regard choqué, affolé. Totalement retourné, il a du mal à trouver ses mots et a la sensation de tomber de sa chaise alors qu'il est bel et bien encore dessus. Il est tétanisé.

— Eh bien je suppose que la dernière question a été abordée, partez en fin de semaine. Lewis ?

Le dénommé se ressaisit tant bien que mal pour répondre à la question de son mari.

— Oui, la séance est ainsi terminée.

Il reste assis, presque figé sur place, incapable de se relever. Il se sent misérable. Trop malheureux pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'a apparemment pas suffit à Carlos de briser son cœur.

Tout le monde quitte la pièce et il ne peut se résoudre à bouger, le regard rivé droit devant.

Pierre est le premier à s'approcher quand il n'y a quasiment plus personne et vient le serrer dans ses bras. Max le suit de près.

— Je suis désolé, on aurait peut-être dû s'opposer au conseil ou-

— Non.

Il prend une profonde respiration. Revenant peu à peu à la vie. Il ramasse la cire qui lui servait d'ailes dans ses mains, garde les morceaux proches de son cœur.

— J'ai choisi de partir, je dois bien me confronter à ce qui arrive ensuite. Je saurais être fort, ma priorité c'est de résoudre cette situation.

— Ta priorité c'est de rester entier, petit.

Lewis le serre dans ses bras à son tour et il doit se rappeler de respirer correctement. Se rappeler que tout va bien et que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un autre jour, qu'une autre étape. Tout va bien se passer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je continue à développer la relation entre Lando et Lewis un peu ... je lance un peu de politique, c'est parce que j'ai voulu faire du personnage de Lando un personnage qui se départait un petit peu des autres, avec une histoire différente. C'est la continuité du Royaume-Uni puisque Lando en est le prince et il est dans une grande détresse par rapport à une situation qu'il ne comprend pas, par rapport à un amour qui ne lui semble pas rendu ... j'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous plaît.


	5. i used to be by your side

Le jour de son départ, Lando trouve un cadeau dans sa chambre. Une épée flambant neuve au fourreau orange. Elle est magnifique. Cela provient de Lewis, encore, et il sourit en l'attachant à sa taille.

Il a brisé son ancienne lame durant le dernier jour de la Grande bataille, juste avant l'instauration de l'Alliance.

Il se souvient de ce jour et beaucoup l'ont estimé encore trop jeune pour être là mais ils repoussaient les derniers ennemis et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas participer à ce combat.

Il croise le fer, se détourne du risque. Il n'a pas la grâce de Charles, la force de Max ou le jeu de jambes de Pierre mais il se débrouille bien. Il manque un peu d'expérience mais il la gagne en ce moment même.

Il pare un autre coup et les glaives s'entrechoquent en un crissement assez inquiétant. Il sent son épée céder et voit avec surprise le bout casser net. Il n'est pas le seul étonné puisque son adversaire a un instant de doute, il en profite pour le poignarder avec ce qui lui reste, conscient que sa lame ne va plus pouvoir lui servir après coup.

— Cabrón, attrape !

Un petit sourire se pose sur ses lèvres en entendant le surnom. Il attrape au vol l'arme et se débarrasse des deux autres ennemis qui s'approchaient un peu trop près de lui.

— Tu as fait un sacré massacre ici.

— J'ai fait de mon mieux. Tu crois que ça va bientôt se finir ?

— J'ai entendu que Daniel avait coincé le dirigeant rebelle, je suppose que oui.

Il acquiesce. Il faudrait qu'il se déplace s'il veut continuer à se battre, il est un peu fatigué. Il rend l'épée à Carlos.

— J'ai besoin de souffler un peu.

— Tu veux monter ? Tu es encore jeune, je supposais que ...

— Non ! Non, bon sang, ne me parle pas d'âge. Tout sauf ça. Mon âge ne me définit pas, je ne veux pas ... que ça me définisse.

Le dirigeant en face de lui hausse un sourcil mais finalement l'attrape par le bras avant de le hisser sur le cheval à sa hauteur. Coincé entre lui et les rênes, il se sent rougir.

— C-Carlos ?

— Ce n'était pas pour t'insulter, je m'inquiète pour toi, Lando. Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu t'es battu vaillamment aujourd'hui, je suis fier de toi.

— O ... Oh.

Carlos l'a gardé fermement contre lui tout le reste du trajet et il n'a pas émis une contrainte, bien trop satisfait par la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait.

Il grogne, chassant le trop beau souvenir, vérifie l'accrochage de l'épée puis parcoure la chambre des yeux. Il ne lui semble rien avoir oublié. Son reflet dans le miroir semble fatigué mais déterminé, le Perce-Neige brille entre les plis de ses vêtements.

Il le tripote nerveusement alors qu'il rejoint l'entrée. L'attelage est déjà prêt, il semble que Carlos est déjà à l'intérieur. Bon sang. Il respire un grand coup avant de s'y glisser, un air neutre composé sur son visage. Il n'est pas le meilleur à contrôler ses émotions.

Au début, le silence domine le voyage et il en est soulagé. Il se voit mal parler comme si de rien n'était. Mais très vite son camarade retrouve l'usage de sa langue.

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Lando ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel, tourne sa tête vers le paysage qui défile pour éviter à avoir à regarder son interlocuteur.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Roi d'Espagne.

Lando est stoïque, froid. Il n'a jamais aussi bien maîtrisé l'apparence de l'indifférence.

— Oh, allez quoi ! Roi d'Espagne ? Vraiment ? On se connaît mieux que ça, cabrón, on n'est pas de parfaits étrangers !

— Ah oui ? C'est drôle pourtant j'ai su que tu allais épouser ma sœur le même jour que nos peuples, soit comme un parfait étranger au final.

— Je ne-

— Tu ne quoi ? Vas-y, trouve-toi tes excuses ? Je suppose que tu as voulu respecter une coutume de ton très cher père décédé ou les pressions de ta famille ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise. C'est trop tard pour le pardon, c'est trop tard pour tenter de te justifier, je ...

Il s'étrangle presque sur ses propres mots, sidéré par un tel aplomb, se faisant violence pour ne pas verser une larme. Il n'en a pas le droit, pas maintenant, pas après toutes celles qui ont déjà roulé le long de ses joues.

— Je ne veux plus t'en entendre parler. On va là-bas, on fait notre travail et c'est tout. Pas besoin d'aborder des sujets inutiles.

Il a peut-être blessé l'espagnol puisque ce dernier ne réplique pas davantage. Il sait que le père de son comparse est un sujet tabou, que c'est lâche de l'évoquer pour qu'il le laisse tranquille mais il en a besoin. Après cela, ils atteignent le bateau et ils n'ont plus à être côte à côte tout du long.

Il fait une petite sieste avant de récupérer une carte et commence à noter quelques indications dont on lui a fait part auparavant. Les jours volent. Il n'a pas le temps de rester distrait et finalement ils se retrouvent dans leur dernier trajet en carrosse.

— Quels sont vos plans pour l'arrivée, Prince Norris ?

L'interpellation le fait presque sursauter, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'est pas non plus habitué à être appelé ainsi, l'accent espagnol rendant la prononciation si spéciale à ses oreilles.

— N'est-ce pas à vous de choisir ? Je veux dire, tu ... vous êtes plus âgé.

— Mais ça reste votre affaire, vous êtes celui qui a choisi de venir ici. Je me contenterais de vous donner mon avis.

— D'accord. Alors ...

Lando ressort la carte du petit sac à sa droite.

— Je comptais aller dans le sud en premier. Ces révoltes ont été assez virulentes, je pense que les villageois ont quelque chose à revendiquer, il faudrait mieux les entendre.

— Pas le nord ? Les nobles y sont, pour la plupart. Ce serait moins dangereux que de s'occuper d'eux en premier.

— Je ne savais pas vraiment en quoi on s'engageait. J'ai étudié la carte, il semble que nous allons servir de messagers entre les deux camps. Ils sont en désaccord mais le peuple pourrait mal prendre le fait que l'on soit aller voir les nobles en premier.

— Et les nobles ne vont pas le prendre mal ?

Il se mord la lèvre, baisse la tête. Un fugace instant, plusieurs spéculations se bousculent dans sa tête.

— Je dirais qu'on pourra au moins les raisonner.

— Le peuple n'est pas obligé de savoir que l'on a rendu visite aux nobles. Si on est un minimum discret, on devrait réussir à faire quelque chose ensemble.

Il lève un sourcil, un peu dubitatif mais Carlos a l'air assez confiant.

— D'accord, allons au nord.

— Haha ! Je te l'ai dit, cabrón, direction le nord !

La mine réjouie qu'affiche un instant le plus âgé le fait rougir légèrement. Il détourne le regard, gêné. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, peu importe à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour changer sa situation actuelle qui lui déplaît plus que tout.

Ils arrivent dans une sorte de petite résidence dans laquelle ils vont loger. Au centre. A la zone intermédiaire de tous les conflits. Ils ont le loisir d'y déposer le plus gros de leurs affaires avant de finalement se diriger vers le nord.

Ils ne sont accueillis ni familièrement ni hostilement. Neutralité. Il essaie de faire bonne figure mais il semble que leurs opposants les méprisent d'une façon ardue. Ils prennent cependant place aux sièges qui leur sont offert, pas suicidaires.

La conversation tourne en rond, à dire vrai. Il a participé activement, a pris quelques notes mais n'est même pas sûr que cela soit nécessaire. Chaque jour ressemble au précédent, ce n'est pas bon signe.

— Vous nous parlez encore et encore de cette Alliance, de cette ... Europe, mais nous, que nous a-t-elle apporté ? Rien et vous revenez piétiner nos volontés comme ils le feront probablement dès que nous baissons notre garde.

— Écoutez, je pense que la guerre nous a tous fait perdre quelque chose mais aujourd'hui, cette Alliance nous permet de vivre en paix. On a pu en souffrir mais désormais l'on peut avoir la conscience tranquille, n'est-ce pas assez à vos yeux ?

— C'est justement ce que je vous reproche Roi Sainz. Comment avez-vous pu vous ranger du côté même de ceux qui ont tué votre père ? Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une telle couardise.

Les yeux de Carlos s'écarquillent, c'est presque imperceptible mais Lando l'a senti tressaillir à ses côtés, encaissant le coup tant bien que mal. Une certaine colère bouillonne dans son estomac. Comment peut-il ?

— Vous osez faire le difficile alors que vous êtes actuellement en train de ramper. Personne, pas un, n'a pu lui reprocher d'avoir fait le choix de la paix. Je pense que vous êtes indigne de le critiquer alors que vous vivez des jours plus que difficiles au cœur d'une guerre civile.

— Mais voilà que le jeune inexpérimenté se met à parler en fin connaisseur !

— Inexpérimenté mais observateur. La misère ravage vos terres, le peuple se révolte et désire l'appui de l'Alliance. Quand ils vont auront renversé et que vous viendrez implorer un quelconque allié vous pourrez vous rappeler que c'est vous qui avait décliné la proposition si généreuse que nous sommes venus porter jusqu'à vous.

Il ramasse son carnet et se lève, la chaise grinçant légèrement sous l'impulsion qu'il lui donne. Le bruit est très audible dans la salle silencieuse, médusée par son éclat.

— Mon Roi, me suivez-vous ?

Un air malicieux se reflète dans les prunelles de l'espagnol qui saisit son bras. Ils quittent la salle sans un mot de plus, un regard de plus. Ils regagnent directement leur calèche. Il donne l'ordre de partir, regagner la province centrale. Il faut laisser la noblesse cogiter.

— Lando ?

Il relève la tête en entendant son prénom ainsi appelé.

— Merci ... de m'avoir défendu. Je ne sais pas si je méritais un tel engouement. Surtout de ta part.

— J'avais surtout besoin de rabattre leur clapet, ils se croient bien meilleur alors qu'ils ne savent même pas ce que c'est de diriger un pays. Ils ont la critique facile envers toi, ce que je ne tolère pas.

— Oh, tu me tutoies maintenant ?

Il se fige. Il n'a même pas réalisé qu'il était revenu au tutoiement, ça c'est fait de manière automatique, il a été tellement habitué à lui parler plus familièrement. Il sent ses joues rougir. Il est nul à ce jeu là.

Carlos ne semble pas s'en soucier et esquisse, au contraire, un petit sourire satisfait, avant de se glisser sur sa banquette et de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Merci, cariño.

Il ne dit rien, ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix pour répondre.

Le retour à la résidence centrale le fait se détendre légèrement. Il est agréable de ne plus se sentir coincé au milieu de regards hostiles. Il rédige un rapport rapide et donne la lettre à un messager direction l'Italie. Il a été décidé que Daniel serait leur ambassadeur. Il est un peu désolé de rapporter de mauvaises nouvelles

Une baignoire a été installée dans sa chambre, l'eau y est chaude. Il suppose que c'est une attention aux invités. Il s'y glisse et s'y blottit, fermant les yeux.

Il passe plusieurs minutes où rien ne vient troubler ce silence et il se débarrasse de sa lassitude pour n'en laisser que la fatigue. Apaisant.

Quand on frappe à la porte, il pense à un des quelques servants qui sont venus à la maison où les membres de la famille dans laquelle ils logent, une famille pour l'Alliance. Il exhorte donc la personne à entrer. Qui que ce soit.

Lando ne s'attend certainement pas à ce que ce soit Carlos. Carlos qui s'avance dans la pièce avant de tomber sur la baignoire et plus particulièrement sur lui de loin, assez loin pour ne pas en voir trop mais pour avoir une vision large sur son torse et ses épaules nues.

Ils restent un instant sans dire un mot. Il est mortifié, plus que gêné, mais ne manque pas comment le regard de son partenaire parcoure sa silhouette, comment il se mord la lèvre.

— Euh ... désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi derrière, j'aurais pris la peine de m'habiller sinon.

— Désolé de te ... déranger.

— Je ne pense pas que déranger soit le bon terme. Enfin, je vais ... je vais m'habiller. Attends-moi dans le petit salon ?

Le plus âgé a du mal à détourner le regard, l'air troublé, mais fini par acquiescer et se diriger vers une salle attenante. Laissé seul, il soupire doucement, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Il se calme avant de sortir de l'eau devenue tiède et agrippe une serviette pour se sécher rapidement.

Il s'habille avant de changer rapidement de pièce. Carlos s'est assis dans un fauteuil et s'est accoudé, semblant pris en profonde réflexion.

— Hm, Carlos ? Est-ce que, est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ?

— Oh, on avait eu quelques mises à jour de la carte, je voulais ... je voulais te les faire parvenir.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Son compagnon lui fourre les plans dans les bras avant de s'enfuir précipitamment, lui jetant un dernier regard de haut en bas qu'il ne sait interpréter alors qu'il passe la porte.

Il sent ses joues rougir. Il a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations improbables en plus. Les informations apportées sont par rapport au sud, leur prochaine destination et il s'empresse de les prendre en note. La disposition des passages et là où les émeutes étaient plus ou moins violentes. Il ne sait pas encore où il vaut mieux commencer.

— Impacter les plus furieux ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, probablement pas. J'aurais pu approuver quelque chose du genre mais on est des étrangers ici.

— Oui mais neutraliser les plus virulents nous permettra de calmer plus vite les foules. Si on les fait plier eux, ceux qui sont plus pacifistes suivront le mouvement tout naturellement.

— Je sens que je vais regretter de t'écouter ...

Pourquoi est-ce que l'avis de Carlos semble à chaque fois si juste ? Parce que les voilà partis à faire l'inverse de son plan. Les voilà à aller vers les émeutes. Il est bien plus nerveux, il sait qu'il est en danger mais n'a pas envie d'user de son épée. Ce serait briser les liens qu'ils pourraient établir.

Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendent pas, c'est qu'après être descendu de leur carrosse et avoir marché jusqu'à la place d'un village, ils soient accueillis par des torches et des fourches et des épées et des ... poêles ?

Lando grimace, parcoure des yeux la foule; femmes, hommes, enfants, doyens, tous sont rassemblés en une voix.

— On vient en paix !

Mais sa voix est noyée dans les cris du peuple qui courent vers eux, armes au poing. Il échange un regard avec Carlos et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils décident vite, très vite de tourner les talons. Ils courent côte à côte.

Cela fait remonter ses souvenirs et pendant un instant, il n'est plus dans un village d'une terre inconnue mais il se trouve en Espagne, dans les rues de la capitale. Il y a peu de différence à cette scène, juste la main de celui qui était à l'époque le prince héritier dans la sienne.

Ils ne sont pas très âgés, ni l'un ni l'autre. Pas même des adolescents. Enfin lui n'est pas un adolescent. Ils se réfugient dans une allée, l'espagnol le regarde avec de grands yeux.

— Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? c'est hyper dangereux. La paix n'a pas encore été restaurée...

— Je suis Lando Norris, fils du roi et de la reine secondaire Norris, dont la lignée a été au trône pendant-

— Je sais, je sais. Je connais ton histoire cabrón mais qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi loin de ton pays? La guerre n'est pas finie et-

— Cabrón ? J'aime bien ton accent, il est doux ... mais le royaume a décidé d'aider l'Espagne, j'étais pas venu seul. J'ai perdu les autres dans la foule. Qu'est-ce qui arrive là ?

Une question innocente, sortie tout juste de la bouche d'un enfant. Une lueur de douleur a traversé les iris de celui qui lui faisait face, la blessure était encore trop récente.

— Mon père est ... n'est plus là. Alors je dois monter au pouvoir et ce pour apaiser les tentions ici.

— Si t'es bien le Prince, pourquoi est-ce que t'es dehors ?

— Je voulais ...

Un moment de silence dans une conversation qui s'est avérée peut-être un peu trop sérieuse pour une première rencontre.

— Je voulais revoir l'extérieur un peu. Avant de devenir roi. Je vais probablement devoir rentrer maintenant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour toi, je dois te ramener au château, y renunciar a mi libertad ...

— T'es pas obligé, tu sais ?

Il a penché sa tête sur le côté, candide, autant qu'on pouvait le lui permettre à son âge et a sourit en voyant la mine intriguée de son camarade.

— Tu peux profiter du temps que tu veux, je suis pas attendu. En venant j'ai vu une jolie fontaine, on peut pt-être y aller si y a plus les gens en colère ?

La main de Carlos est revenue dans la sienne et ils ont couru encore un peu, parcourant la ville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit coup du lien Lewis-Lando, le début de l'aventure Carlos-Lando mais surtout, surtout, quelques souvenirs du temps qui a fait la relation Carlando ... c'est principalement les prochaines objectifs de ces chapitres, voir ce qui va arriver à cette relation et voir si les deux vont réussir à résoudre la crise d'un pays. J'espère que ça vous a plu, il restera un chapitre pour cette partie, comme pour les autres mais un chapitre plus long ...


	6. it means i love you.

Des souvenirs précieux que Lando garde avec lui. Toujours. Comme un espèce de bagage un peu lourd. Ce sont des scènes qui ont déjà eu lieu, des scènes qu'il a déjà vécues, qu'il ne peut plus regretter. Il peut seulement les chérir.

Son souffle est court, Carlos lui attrape le bras et ils se plaquent contre le mur d'une maison, laissant la foule passer. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre, les yeux écarquillés, attendant sans un bruit. Un peu apeurés.

Le temps semble long. Au bout d'un moment, ils se rendent compte de l'absurde de la situation et un rire passe leurs lèvres. A tous les deux. C'est presque instantané et, woah, ils ne se sont vraiment pas attendus à être dans cette position.

Il a imaginé pas mal de choses en venant ici, pas mal de trucs. Être poursuivi par une meute de villageois enragés ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

— C'était ... c'était sportif !

— Je n'avais pas autant couru depuis longtemps !

Chacun son aveu, un sourire teinte leurs lèvres. Ils se regardent. L'espagnol tend la main pour saisir le collier presque entièrement caché dans son col et l'observe avec de grands yeux; son sourire meurt.

— C'est nouveau ? Cette parure est ... magnifique. La personne qui te l'a offerte doit beaucoup tenir à toi.

Il ne réalise pas directement de quoi il parle avant de porter une main à son cou et de tomber sur l'objet. Il se mord la lèvre. Le moment durant lequel il a obtenu ce présent. Les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

— Je sais qu'il tient à moi, je le sais.

S'il était attentif, il verrait la jalousie déformer les traits du roi, mais il ne l'est pas du tout, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

— C'est un trésor royal, bon dieu. L'avoir en ma possession, je ne pouvais pas même l'imaginer, mais Lewis, il ...

— Lewis ?

— Oui Lewis, c'est lui qui me l'a offert. Qui est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre ? Je ne pense pas être assez spécial aux yeux de quiconque pour avoir quelque chose du genre.

Son auto-dérision lui pique les lèvres mais il la laisse aller. C'est ce qu'il pense après tout. La seule personne pour laquelle il a jamais cru compter, vraiment, va se marier et clairement pas avec lui.

— C'est le Perce-Neige.

— Je crois que je m'en souviens un peu trop bien.

— Il est fait pour les moments difficiles. Lewis a dit que ça me porterait chance avec tout ce qui arriverait. Je ne sais pas s'il dit vrai ...

— Je sais. Je connais sa signification.

Lando se contente de hocher la tête en entendant cela, ne réalisant pas que son comparse comprend en cet instant-même plusieurs choses. Ce n'est que quand il relève les yeux, atterrissant inévitablement sur deux iris bruns soucieux qu'il a un doute.

Doute sur quoi faire. Doute sur ce qui se passe réellement. Leurs regards se fondent l'un dans l'autre et le temps semble en suspens. Même les lointains échos de la foule ne leur parviennent plus. Juste eux deux. De plus en plus près.

Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent et que Carlos, pris d'une fougue soudaine, ne vienne le serrer dans ses bras fortement.

Il a une exclamation de surprise. Qui se retrouve étouffée dans le baiser. La langue de l'espagnol vient titiller la sienne et il ne résiste pas plus. La chaleur de leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, ce sentiment dans sa poitrine ... il a tellement espéré ce moment, l'a désiré.

Puis aussi vite que son compagnon s'est approché, celui-ci se recule et s'éloigne rapidement, marmonnant une vague excuse qu'il n'entend même pas.

Éberlué, il sent le sang lui monter aux joues et aux oreilles et reste figé. La scène l'a étourdi. Totalement. Il aurait presque du mal à se souvenir de son propre nom. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi ?

Ses pensées sont interrompues lorsque sa manche est tirée. Il se retourne prestement pour trouver une petite fille qui le regarde avec de grands yeux.

— Médecin ... médecin ?

C'est un anglais un peu cassé et le désespoir présent dans les prunelles de la fillette ne le fait pas hésiter trop longtemps. Il hoche la tête.

Elle le prend par la main pour le mener à travers des ruelles étroites qu'il n'avait pas encore vues. Jusqu'à arriver à une maison un peu à l'écart, plutôt petite. Ils y entrent. À l'intérieur, une femme plus âgée gronde la petite dans une langue qu'il ne connaît pas avant de se tourner vers lui.

— Désolée pour le dérangement, vous n'auriez pas dû venir, vraiment ...

Ils sont interrompus par une longue complainte. C'est alors qu'il remarque un homme allongé sur un lit, mal en point.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Mon mari ... est intervenu lors d'un rif. Mais quelqu'un a brandit une épée et il s'est pris le coup. Dès lors, tout a perdu de sens et les villageois font fuir tous ceux qui osent s'approcher.

Il s'avance rapidement, soulève le drap pour trouver une plaie couverte de bandages ensanglantés. Il grimace en la voyant. Elle ne semble pas infectée au moins mais beaucoup de sang a l'air d'avoir été versé.

— Nous n'avons pas d'argent à vous donner ...

— Je ne veux pas d'argent, ne vous en faites pas.

Lando sait comment s'occuper de ce genre de plaie. Il a appris. Contre son gré, un peu, mais il a quand même appris. Durant le temps de batailles, il a passé autant de temps à user l'épée qu'à l'infirmerie.

— Tu vas apprendre à traiter les blessures en expérience réelle.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi Lewis ? Les soignants sont là pour ça, non ?

Le roi l'a toisé un peu sévèrement. Il s'est demandé ce qu'il avait dit de faux, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Son aîné a finalement soupiré avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

— Si tu voyages en terre inconnue, si tu n'es pas en terres alliées, il n'y aura probablement plus de soignants pour s'occuper de toi. Tu dois être capable de te soigner par toi-même. Connais les bases. Au moins.

Il a ronchonné mais il s'est exécuté.

Il a été aussi doué pour s'occuper des patients que pour être sur un champ de bataille, qui l'aurait cru.

Il nettoie la plaie précautionneusement et défait les bandages pour observer la blessure de plus près.

— J'ai vu des baies à l'entrée du village, est-ce que vous pourriez aller en chercher ?

— Les baies ... violettes ?

Il acquiesce. Sa demande est exécutée. Il se saisit de bandages propres. Les baies aideront à la cicatrisation. Après un certain temps de soin, il peut enfin s'arrêter, sûr que le blessé s'en sortira.

— Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

— Il n'y a pas besoin de le faire. Cela m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir vous aider.

— Mais, si vous pardonnez ma curiosité, que faites-vous dans la région ?

Il accepte un verre d'eau que lui tend la maîtresse de maison.

— Je suis un Prince en fait. Je suis venu dans ce pays au nom de l'Alliance, pour tenter de mettre fin à la guerre ici. Je n'étais pas venu seul d'ailleurs, j'étais accompagné du roi ...

Il écarquille les yeux. Combien de temps a passé depuis qu'il est là ? Il est parti sans même prévenir son partenaire.

— Du roi d'Espagne ...

— Oh, c'est vous les deux que la foule a poursuivie. Vous savez, la plupart des gens ici ne sont pas contre l'Alliance, c'est contre les nobles du pays qu'ils sont.

— Mais je me dois de faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés !

— Je crois que vous avez frappé à la bonne porte pour ça, monsieur.

La dame lui adresse un sourire mystérieux et il se résout finalement à leur dire au revoir, se pressant pour aller retrouver Carlos au plus vite. Il espère que ce dernier ne va pas lui en vouloir. Quand il arrive au carrosse, on lui saute dessus. Littéralement.

— Où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné ...

— Je suis désolé. J'ai fait une rencontre, j'ai soigné un blessé grave. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser.

Il fait les yeux doux au plus âgé qui finit par soupirer un peu bruyamment et hausse les épaules.

— Je pense qu'on a eu assez d'aventures pour aujourd'hui. On va prendre une nuit de repos, on tentera de revenir au village demain, ça te va ?

Lando acquiesce et les voilà à loger en périphérie pour éviter aux maximum les conflits, ou que leurs chambres ne soient brûlées pendant la nuit.

Le seul problème c'est de rêver à ce baiser. De l'imaginer encore et encore, de le repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Au point de ne pas pouvoir dormir, au point que la chaleur dans sa poitrine se transforme en une bouffée d'intrépidité.

Il se glisse dans la chambre de Carlos en fermant la porte soigneusement dans son dos. Celui-ci non plus ne dort pas mais écarquille des yeux en le voyant.

— L-Lando ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répond pas. Une lueur brille dans le fond de son regard. Le drap glisse du torse de l'espagnol alors que ce dernier se relève quelque peu. Il est tremblant, intérieurement, il se permet tout ce qu'il n'a jamais osé.

Il se glisse sur le bassin de son compagnon avant de se pencher légèrement pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

— Lando ? Qu'est-ce que-

Il pose un doigt sur sa bouche. Bouge légèrement ses hanches, créant une friction entre eux, le faisant gémir doucement. Il retire le haut qu'il porte. Le plus âgé semble hésiter sur là où il doit regarder.

C'est un peu frustrant. Au moment où l'embarras commence à le saisir, où il commence à penser qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller et de faire comme si ce moment n'était jamais arrivé, les mains de Carlos se saisissent de lui et il se retrouve soudainement dos contre le matelas.

Le roi reprend ses lèvres avec plus de hargne que précédemment, il est haletant. Il se sent si inexpérimenté face à lui qui se répand en murmures doux pour le rassurer à chaque pas. Si doux et tendre.

Il profite du moment avec une certaine résignation et les quelques sanglots accumulés dans sa gorge finissent par sortir; les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Son amour embrasse son visage, récolte les perles salées.

Il fond, il fond dans cet instants et souhaite qu'il dure à jamais. Puis l'épuisement le prend après qu'ils aient atteint leurs sommets, et ses yeux se ferment presque tout seuls. Il ne sait pas si il rêve déjà, si c'est la vérité ou ce qu'il veut qu'elle soit.

— Te amo, corazón.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau, il fait bien jour et il se relève, le corps un peu endolori. Carlos ne dit rien mais embrasse sa joue simplement avant de se lever, déjà habillé.

— Prépare-toi cábron, on est attendus.

Encore un peu endormi, il se contente d'acquiescer et retourne dans sa chambre pour se changer. Après avoir mangé sommairement, il se sent plus réveillé et leur descente au village ne peut pas être plus mauvaise qu'hier. Alors il reste positif en accrochant le Perce-Neige à son cou.

Le vent semble avoir tourné. En leur faveur. Quand ils arrivent là-bas, il reconnaît l'homme qu'il a secouru hier et celui-ci se tient au devant de la foule. Comme un chef. Lando comprend soudainement ce que voulait dire la femme.

— Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous m'avez permis de ne pas abandonner ni ma famille, ni le peuple, ni mon pays et pour cela, je vous remercie grandement.

Son interlocuteur se penche en un révérence et il secoue la tête, déjà très gêné.

— J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, c'est tout.

— Écouter votre proposition est la moindre des choses je pense.

Un grand sourire éclaire son visage et il s'empresse de suivre les villageois. Carlos ne le rattrape que pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Tu vois, tu as encore bien fait, pequeño. Je suis fier de toi.

Il se mord la lèvre.

Les discussions aboutissent. Il s'avère que quand ce peuple n'est pas une foule enragée en colère il est tout à coup plus sympathique, plus diplomate aussi. S'entendre n'est pas difficile et il est presque déçu que tout se goupille aussi facilement. Enfin, facilement. Il faut retourner voir les nobles maintenant. Eux lui font peur pour être honnête.

Il ne regrettera jamais son éclat parce qu'il ne peut pas regretter d'avoir défendu son comparse, envers et contre tout, et parce que les nobles étaient sacrément peu amicaux, dotés de bon sens ? bref une correction a été satisfaisante.

— Nerveux ?

C'est ce que lui demande Carlos alors qu'ils sont sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre du conseil pour la deuxième fois du séjour. Il peut à peine acquiescer. L'espagnol sourit doucement avant de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner vers l'intérieur.

Cette prise n'est pas grand-chose, ne dure même pas si longtemps. Mais c'est tellement réconfortant d'avoir un tel appui qu'il ne peut pas se plaindre. Qu'il se sent revigoré.

— Vos propos de la dernière fois m'ont fait réfléchir, Prince Norris.

Oh. Il est appelé par son titre. Plus par des termes comme le « jeune inexpérimenté ». Vraiment. Un changement de comportement qui le ferait presque rire si il ne restait pas aussi tendu.

— Je pense que, sous certaines auspices, nous pourrions envisager les termes de l'Alliance.

— À la bonne heure. Votre peuple a su être plus clairvoyant que vous, nous sommes déjà tombés d'accord avec eux, ne reste plus que vous.

— Comment ? Vous avez réussi à convaincre la bourgade du Sud ?

Si surprenant que ça ? Vraisemblablement oui. Il peut dire merci à sa bonne chance et merci à Lewis. Mille fois merci. Même de loin son bienfaiteur a su lui rendre service, comme c'est incroyable.

— A dire vrai, il ne manque plus que vos signatures sur ce pacte.

Carlos dégaine les papiers d'un geste fluide, appuyant son geste clairement en avançant le stylo jusqu'au monarque qui, incrédule, fixe les feuilles d'un air morne.

— Je ... je ...

— Votre éloquence a soudain disparu ? Votre fierté a-t-elle trop été mise à mal par un lâche et un ignorant ?

Il aurait presque pitié de l'homme qui subi les phrasés impitoyables du Roi d'Espagne.

— Je m'incline. Pour cette fois.

Il pourrait sauter de joie. Et tomber de fatigue. Il a beau faire la personne forte, jouer celui qui ne regrette pas ses décisions, il a hâte de rentrer à la maison. Bien que ...

Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu oublier va être de retour avec lui.

Sa petite bulle se brise soudainement. Il n'arrive pas même à forcer un sourire quand les signatures sont finalement apposées. Il reste absent jusqu'à leur retour en carrosse, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en route pour le Royaume-Uni.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Lando ?

— Je ... Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas encore à m'accorder sur l'émotion que je dois ressentir.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Laisse-moi un peu d'espace, s'il te plaît.

Un désaccord brille dans les yeux de Carlos mais celui-ci se tait. Il le remercie intérieurement et ferme les yeux. La deuxième partie du voyage, après qu'ils aient posé pied en sa terre natale est celle que Lando trouve la plus longue.

Notamment parce que, à mi-chemin, ils se retrouvent incapable de continuer leur route. Les intempéries les menacent et ils s'arrêtent dans un domaine un peu trop loin de la capitale. Il ronge son frein. Cède. Cède facilement, toutes ses barrières s'effondrent alors qu'il se hisse dans le lit de Carlos encore une fois.

— Tiens-moi. Tiens moi fort contre toi. Aime-moi je t'en prie Carlos ...

C'est leur dernier moment alors ? Ils n'auront plus d'autres intimités de la sorte, ne se toucheront plus jamais comme ils le font, ne pourront pas s'aimer de la sorte.

Il n'en veut pas. Il ne veut pas d'un monde ou l'homme qu'il aime est si proche et si loin à la fois. Il ne veut pas d'un temps où il doit souffrir constamment, où il ne peut pas avoir celui qu'il a tant et tant convoité.

— Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, murmure Carlos en embrassant ses joues tièdes.

L'espagnol a les yeux mouillés de larmes, tellement emplis de regrets. Il ne ressemble pas à un homme qui a fait un choix haut et clair, avec force et détermination, il ne ressemble pas à un homme du tout. Est-ce même lui qui a pris cette décision ? Pour la première fois il a des doutes.

Cette étreinte si douce, leurs deux corps nus sous des draps peu épais, à la lumière de la lune, a glissé dans une sorte d'amertume. Son cœur lui fait mal, toujours si mal.

— Choisis-moi. Choisis-moi, il répond simplement, toujours enivré de l'enlacement et du parfum exquis qui lui parvient au nez, celui de son partenaire.

— Oh, je souhaite ... je souhaite que tu puisses comprendre, mi amor. Tout serait plus facile, tout serait plus facile de cette façon. Pour toi comme pour moi.

Ces phrases le font froncer les sourcils, se reculer quelque peu. Pourquoi est-ce que son amant ne lui en parle pas alors ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche autant ? Il peut tout encaisser, il peut tout ...

— Alors dis-moi ! Pourquoi te borgnes-tu à rester silencieux ?

— Mais je ne peux pas ! Je souhaite pouvoir mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne dois pas savoir, pas toi ...

Sa grimace s'est transformé en colère et c'est peut-être enfantin mais il ferait tout pour avoir à subir un peu moins. Il a de nouveau espéré pour ne faire que mieux chuter.

Les voilà tes ailes, Icare, les voilà. La cire te déchire à nouveau la peau et la déception le cœur. Et tu tombes, tu tombes toujours plus bas. Tu ne te ré-envoleras pas. C'est fini.

Presque indigné, il récupère ses affaires qui gisent sur le sol, remerciant les dieux qu'ils ne soient plus si loin de la maison. Il prendra un cheval et rentrera par ses propres moyens s'il le faut. Ses pensées volent hors de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne les analyse.

— Choisis, Carlos. Ce mariage ou moi. Ou tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

Lando respecte ses propres idées et fait le reste du trajet à part. Ils suivent le même itinéraire mais l'espagnol reste dans le carrosse tandis que lui est à l'air libre. Ça lui fait du bien. Ça fait un peu sécher sa douleur. Aller dans le vent, dans l'adrénaline. Oublier que tout le reste existe.

Quand ils arrivent enfin au château, il est heureux de poser pied à terre. Dans le hall, il retrouve Lewis et se précipite dans ses bras avec un soupir de bienheureux.

— Calme, petit, calme. Tu es déjà là ?

— Oui, vous avez reçu la lettre annonçant notre retour ? On va devoir faire un débrief mais on a réussi.

— Et toi comment tu vas ?

— ...je ne sais pas, je ...

Il se recule, secoue la tête. Parvenir à la salle d'audience et déblatérer tout un discours, faire part de leurs recherches et des résultats surtout, des résultats. Ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas c'est que Carlos se mette vraiment en retrait, félicitant ses faits à lui et non leur travail d'équipe. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est mis en avant de la sorte.

— Puisque Carlos insiste autant ... Lando, tu as prouvé ta valeur à l'Alliance, tu t'es mis dans une situation difficile de ton plein gré et a réussi à la manœuvrer parfaitement. Tu es en droit de posséder une faveur de notre part, dans la limite du possible.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent en entendant ce que vient de dire Sebastian. Une faveur ? Lando en a entendu parler, de temps à autre. De ces faveurs accordés à ceux qui rendaient de grands services aux nations. A l'Europe. Mais il est un prince, ça lui semble bizarre d'en recevoir une.

Il sait ce qu'il peut demander. Il sait ce que Lewis, Max et Pierre attendent qu'il demande. Il peut le faire vraiment. Tous ses espoirs semblent soudain remonter à la surface.

Son regard rencontre celui de Carlos. Les mots sur le bout de sa langue. Son sourire se fige puis quitte ses lèvres.

— Je ne pense pas mériter une telle chose. Je réfléchirais, merci pour votre offre.

Il évite les regards surpris, baisse la tête. En fait, voilà le truc, il ne veut pas rompre un mariage. Il veut que ce soit son espagnol qui l'annule, que ce soit lui qui le veuille. Pas l'inverse. Il se sent trompé sinon. C'est peut-être ridicule, il sait que d'autres ne se seraient pas gênés mais il n'est pas comme ça. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue.

— Je pense que cela signe la fin de cette réunion. On enverra une autre escadrille pour entériner le pacte. Tu pourras prévenir ton mari, Max ?

— Bien sûr.

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, la réunion et finie. Il se dépêche de s'éclipser pour ne pas subir l'avis de ses proches, il n'en veut pas.

Lando est assis sur les marches, à l'entrée, quand Carlos le retrouve. Il s'assoie à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était.

— Je vais devoir rentrer en Espagne.

— O-Oh ... c'était ... c'était une belle aventure non ?

L'espagnol semble hésiter à le toucher, se rabat finalement sur un sourire doux, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

— Oui, c'était une très belle aventure.

Il manque de mots, il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il a peur de dire les mauvaises choses, il a peur de ne pas dire assez. Alors il ne sait pas quoi dire.

— Au ... revoir.

Sa fougue s'en est allée. Le roi caresse sa joue délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser.

— Au revoir, corazón.

Il se détourne pour rentrer dans le château, ne pouvant même pas regarder son amour s'en aller. La déception est écrasante. Son estomac est noué. Les larmes débordent de ses yeux et il étouffe ses sanglots avec sa main pour ne pas être entendu. Il veut lui laisser l'image de quelqu'un de fort, tant pis si après il préfère fuir son pays plutôt que d'assister à un événement qui lui brise le cœur.

Il arrête de rêver, il remballe sa naïveté. Il se débarrasse de son innocence qu'on lui a apparemment envié. Cela lui a toujours fait tellement de mal. Passer autant de temps en Espagne n'a jamais été une bonne chose. Tomber amoureux non plus.

Il va retourner à sa routine tranquillement, fermer les yeux sur ce à quoi il n'aurait jamais dû s'accrocher.

— Lando !

L'appel le fait se retourner et ses lèvres entrent en contact avec d'autres plus charnues. Qu'il reconnaît immédiatement. Il a un gémissement surpris. Quand ils se séparent, manquant d'air, il ne comprend pas.

— Carlos ? Qu'est-ce que-

— Je ne me marierais pas avec ta sœur, Lando. Je ne pourrais jamais. C'est toi que je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Je me fous de ces conseillers stupides, je ne peux pas me résoudre à te perdre toi ...

— Carlos ... Carlos ...

Les sanglots passent sa gorge et Carlos le serre contre lui avec force et vigueur. Embrasse ses joues, ses larmes.

— Ils m'ont dit que je pourrais perdre le trône mais ce n'est pas ... bon sang. Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment.

— Perdre le trône ?

Son amant ne lui répond pas, le gardant contre lui, visage fourré dans son cou, respirant son parfum lentement. Il sent son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'est cependant pas rassuré.

— Carlos, je ne vaux pas que tu sacrifies ta place ?

— Je suis en désaccord. Je sais à quel point je t'ai fait du mal lorsque j'ai accepté cette décision, c'est pourquoi je ne resterais pas loin de toi plus longtemps.

— Mais ...

Son espagnol secoue la tête. Malgré ses propos, ni l'un ni l'autre ne veulent se décoller. Ils ont l'impression de se retrouver, enfin, alors qu'ils ont passé tout un voyage ensemble.

— Mon dieu, pincez-moi si je rêve. Carlos a décidé d'arrêter d'être un idiot.

La voix en arrière plan les fait se retourner en concert, mais pas vraiment se lâcher.

— Tais-toi, Max. Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner, ton mariage a été désastreux.

— C'est pourquoi je me remarie. Faites en sorte que votre mariage soit après le notre, ce serait méchant de voler la vedette.

Lando hausse les sourcils à cette phrase et la mine du néerlandais se fend en un grand sourire.

— Félicitations Lando, je suis tellement heureux pour toi.

— Rien n'est encore réglé.

Ses propos ne font pas l'unanimité car les deux plus âgés s'échangent un regard puis Carlos hoche la tête.

— Tout est réglé.

L'espagnol prend ses mains dans les siennes, ses prunelles brunes débordantes d'affection.

— Rentre avec moi en Espagne ?

— Tu es sûr ?

— Plus que sûr.

— Je vais faire mes affaires, alors, je ... je reviens.

Il est tellement anesthésié par l'euphorie qu'il a du mal à marcher. Ses pas sont peu assurés et il emballe dans ses valises des choses dont il ne sait même pas s'il va avoir le besoin. A peine quelques instants plus tard, il est de retour dans le hall, interrompant la conversation sérieuse qu'ont Lewis et Carlos. Il a un sourire maladroit.

Il se tourne vers sa maison, ce qu'il a voulu appeler comme tel. Il a passé des années et des années dans ce palais.

— Prends soin de toi.

Max lui tape doucement l'épaule, comme hésitant sur le type d'effusion. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'ils revoient aussi.

— C'était difficile, c'était une longue route, mais ça a valu le coup pas vrai ? Profite de chaque jour, tu verras les choses sous un nouveau angle. Ne te perds pas de vue, non plus.

Pierre embrasse sa joue avant de se reculer. Charles à ses côtés, a un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Amoureux.

— N'hésite pas à rentrer, petit, tu vas me manquer.

— Ici restera ma maison, tu sais ?

— Quand même je ... mon dieu, je suis si émotif. Fais attention à toi. Un geste de travers, un appel à l'aide et je te jure que je viendrais à ton secours.

Lando a un petit sourire, amusé. Lewis le prend dans ses bras avec douceur. Un petit au revoir, dont ils doivent se rappeler. Se promettre de ne pas s'oublier, de toujours se revoir.

— Veille sur lui, sinon ...

— J'ai compris, Lewis. Je pense que les regards de Pierre et de Max parlent pour toi !

Le roi espagnol parle cependant avec un certain humour alors qu'il se saisit de sa main pour l'accompagner jusqu'au marche pour grimper dans leur moyen de locomotion.

Dans le carrosse, en route vers d'autres contrées qu'il a déjà connues, il a sa fin heureuse et il a du mal à y croire mais il y est. Douce inspiration, la main de Carlos dans la sienne, le Perce-Neige à son cou comme rappel de tout ce qu'il a vécu, de son pays, de Lewis, comme gage de chance à venir.

— Te amo, Lando.

— Ça veut dire ...?

— Oui.

Comme le doux murmure entendu cette nuit-là. L'émotion brille dans ses yeux. Dans ceux de son compagnon.

— Ça veut dire je t'aime.

Il vole, il vole toujours plus haut, dans un ciel limpide, aux côtés du soleil.

Mais cette fois il n'a plus à craindre de se brûler les ailes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc c'est la fin de cette partie. Et presque la fin de cette histoire. Il ne me reste plus qu'un pdv en tête à développer et ce ne sera probablement que sur un chapitre. La der des ders comme on dit. J'ai aimé écrire cette partie parce que ça changeait un peu des autres et surtout cette fin. Lando a la possibilité d'agir mais se rend bien compte qu'au final, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Et Carlos finit bien évidemment par le choisir. C'était un plaisir, j'espère que vous l'avez autant aimé que moi ...

**Author's Note:**

> Ce n'est probablement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ? Enfin bon, j'étais obligée de faire un aparté sur Lewis et comme Lewis est en quelque sorte le "tuteur" de Lando, nous y voilà donc. Vous allez entendre parler de tragédie, de drame, de tout ce qui a pu se passer entre eux ... et Lando arrivera aussi, je vous le promets


End file.
